


【祺鑫】学猫叫

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】学猫叫

上次学猫叫后，某人还意犹未尽，七夕节又喵喵喵，搞得马嘉祺过了两个小时还是恍惚觉得他头顶有两猫耳。  
回到宿舍也不消停。  
“喵～”感觉到他的视线，丁程鑫开心地冲他叫，眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇和舌尖都是艳粉色，看起来，很糟糕。  
“别叫了。”马嘉祺看不下去了让他好歹有个做哥哥的样子，叫耀文和亚轩看笑话。  
丁程鑫听话闭嘴了两秒，回头看到姚景元走过来又喵了声，马嘉祺在姚景元疑惑之前一把把人拖走了。  
“姚啊，你管一下文轩两个睡觉踢被子——”  
姚景元撑着脸想，不就是想换房间，两个人温存。  
“知道啦……”

马嘉祺把人拖回空房间，丁程鑫还想喵两声，马嘉祺无奈地看着他：“你再喵，那今晚就不许说人话了。”  
“？？？”丁程鑫不明所以，暗想我喵不喵你这么多意见干什么。  
直到马嘉祺扣着他下巴吻上来，手掌扣着腰摸进t恤里，下身滚烫的地方在他腿上研磨，才反应过来——  
“这你都能有反应，原来你喜欢猫啊？”  
“我只对你感兴趣。”  
马嘉祺把他抱上了床，压在软被里亲了两下，又提醒他：只许喵，不许说话，再说打屁股。  
“你敢？！”  
话音刚落就一个轻巧的巴掌声，丁程鑫心下一惊，看着自己大腿上半个微红的印，不疼但麻，他又不敢说话，只能委屈巴巴地“喵～”  
马嘉祺立马埋首叼住了他鲜红的舌尖往深里吻，啃得人喘不过气才在一片喵呜喵呜的挣扎声里松开了。  
他低头去啃咬锁骨的位置，拉扯下衣领吻在乳首上，再循过小腹去含他裤子底下抬了头的物事。  
丁程鑫捂着嘴不敢发出一点声音，一来怕被打，二来又不肯在这种时候喵喵叫，憋得脸颊通红，只能咬着指尖上一点软肉哼哼唧唧。  
“喵啊？怎么不喵了？”  
马嘉祺给他上下套弄，轻重毫无规律折磨他的反射神经，几次痉挛得仿佛要射了都被掐住了。  
“不喵不给射。”  
“呜呜呜……”丁程鑫咬着指尖用湿漉漉的眼神瞪他，马嘉祺微笑着望了回来，低头在他亟待释放的顶端亲了一口。  
“……喵～”  
马嘉祺满意地亲了亲他的嘴角，“乖猫。”

小乖猫射完有些餍足，躺在他怀里缓了会儿，用手指去戳他：“喵？”  
意思是你呢。  
马嘉祺想了想，不了吧，可以自己解决。  
“喵喵喵喵～”我帮你呀？  
“不……”  
马嘉祺刚想拒绝，丁程鑫凑上来用舌尖舔了舔他的脸颊，搞得他愣了一瞬，顺势就吻住了人。  
丁程鑫吻完他，趴下去脱他裤子，跟猫咪一样伸出一点点舌尖慢慢地舔，舌尖和眼角都是熏红的，从上到下全部舔得细细密密，又凑上来索吻，马嘉祺被他一嘴自己的味道折磨得七荤八素，忍不住用下身顶了顶他的屁股：“给个七夕礼物吗？”

丁程鑫撩起一点t恤下摆，露出刚刚射过但又有点冒头的地方，往前爬了一段坐在他胯上，让两个人的物事紧紧挨在一起，上上下下地摆弄腰部，就连带着两人份的炽热一起磨蹭。  
小猫咪张着嘴伸着猩红的舌尖，眼神迷离的样子实在过分性感，马嘉祺让他自给自足地蹭了会儿，突然把人放倒在床上，夹起小腿用中间的缝隙来摩擦滚烫的物事，小猫呜呜咽咽地被他擒着脚踝硬蹭，底下他自己的玩意儿还湿湿哒哒地流着水，也不知道被磨了多久才在磨得发红的腿间被射了好多湿黏的白浊，沿着小腿肚往下滴。  
真是乱七八糟。  
“下回不许喵喵叫了。”  
“为什么喵？”  
“因为一看你学猫就想这么——干。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜……”


End file.
